deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Teridax/Bio
One hundred thousand years ago Teridax was "created" by the Great Spirit Mata Nui as a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose job was to create and alter Rahi as needed; the Brotherhood soon also took on the job of protecting Mata Nui's chosen people, the Matoran. Teridax was put specifically in charge of the city of Metru Nui and its surrounding region by the leader of the Brotherhood, Miserix. In this time, Mata Nui and Teridax were so close that they were considered "brothers." At one point eighty thousand years ago, the Brotherhood had discovered through the traitor Takadox that a military alliance called the League of Six Kingdoms was plotting no less than the overthrow of Mata Nui himself. The Brotherhood, allied with Mata Nui's champions, the Toa, and Teridax led a preemptive strike against the League and their leaders, six warlords titled "Barraki." The operation was a complete success, and all six Barraki were captured, but as Teridax was about to execute them a stranger named Botar appeared. He and Teridax argued over the fate of the Barraki until Botar finally teleported away, taking the Barraki to the Pit with him. Though Teridax would occasionally wonder about the stranger and what he had done with the Barraki, he would more often consider the League's ultimate goal, and concluded that a Barraki was ultimately unworthy to replace the Great Spirit. However, he then began thinking about taking over the Matoran Universe himself. Spurred on by this thought, Teridax (and eventually the rest of the Brotherhood) became jealous of the high regard that Mata Nui was given by the Matoran and began brooding on ways to overthrow Mata Nui, and with the information gleaned from Tren Krom by Mutran, he was able to formulate the Plan. Eventually, Teridax revealed to the other Makuta his plan, which was to put Mata Nui to sleep, intending to take his place in the minds of the Matoran as their savior. Miserix alone went against this, but no other Makuta supported him. After a short brawl, Teridax claimed leadership of the Brotherhood and ordered Miserix executed, though the execution never took place and Miserix was instead imprisoned on an island far to the south by Krika. Teridax then set his plan into motion. __TOC__ Battle vs Zeus (Greek mythology) (by Leolab) Zeus walks into Mangaia, seeking an opponent. Teridax notes his arrival, and picks up his Staff of Shadows and walks out to meet his challenger. Zeus, upon spotting Teridax, summons his lightning bolts and takes out his shield. Teridax swings his staff, which bounces off the shield with a crash. Zeus hurls two thunderbolts at Teridax, who counter them with blasts of shadow, both warriors’ invulnerability protecting them. Teridax and Zeus duel, he using all the powers at his command while Zeus repeatedly hurls thunderbolts. Teridax eventually succeeds in using his Kanohi Kraahkan to anger Zeus enough that he throws his shield at Teridax. Now impeded by the god’s shield, Teridax focuses the brunt of his attacks on Zeus himself. The fighters continuing to duel, Teridax gaining the upper hand. Zeus ineffectually pummels The Makuta’s armor while Teridax batters him around the room. Teridax eventually knocks Zeus down by shattering the ground under his feet. “There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now,” Teridax says, “And 941 of them hurt.” Choosing to make a shadow hand and absorb Zeus, he concentrates and a hand of darkness extends from his chest. Zeus used the distraction to create a massive thunderbolt, and launches it at Teridax’s Kanohi. The blast knocks it off momentarily stunning him. Zeus then hurls another blast at Teridax’s armor, destroying it. Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Bios